


(880 слов)

by chibi_zoisy



Category: Pan (2015)
Genre: Board Games, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mancala, Neverland (Peter Pan)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoisy/pseuds/chibi_zoisy
Summary: Та экранизация "Питера Пэна", где все хорошо. Все хорошо, я сказала.





	(880 слов)

**Author's Note:**

> Для Джарвис, за все хорошее

\- У каждого игрока по шесть лунок и седьмая - "яма".  
\- На берегу Слоновой Кости это зовется "амбар", - Джеймс не знает, улыбаться или нет, и получается ни то ни се. - Игра для женщин и детей.  
\- Для воинов и ищущих, - непонятно, как Тигровой Лилии удается, не дрогнув даже уголком губ, глазами - смеяться. - Заполнишь свою "яму" - получаешь сокровище.  
Джеймс - команда все чаще называет его "Джезз", передразнивая заискивание прибрежных дикарей других, настоящих, побережий, - притворно-задумчиво перебирает камни для игры. Яркие, ошлифованные. Яшма, агат, топаз. Один сапфир, пусть и с трещиной. В некоторых портах мира за такой можно купить человека. Или заплатить, чтобы кому-то - не очень важному - перерезали горло.  
На острове Нетинебудет они по четыре в каждую лунку, годятся любые камни, косточки, семена. Ямки в прибрежном песке - на нем особенно ярко смотрится странное платье Тигровой Лилии, похожее на те, что носят не женщины индейцев, а индианки.  
Тонкий шелк, дорогая ткань сложного узора и окрашивания. Так и тянется рука - во сколько бы оценили такую добычу на Ямайке?  
Но Тигровая Лилия кивает: на правах гостя Джеймс может делать первый ход.  
Первый ход. всегда дурацкий, всегда ошибочный. Крюк ненавидит эту игру, которая всегда оканчивается для него одинаково, раньше или позже. Это не карты, не кости, не шашки и не го, где можно с помощью ловкости рук и неверного света дать себе хотя бы минутную фору.  
Всегда теплое, жаркое, но не коварное солнце острова, теплое, но не воняющее рыбой море, пальмы, из которых не вылетает ядовитый гнус - весь ласковейший остров Нетинебудет будто так и ждет его поражения. Тигровая Лилия улыбается. В прическе у нее длиннейшее яркое перо костеклюва.  
Остров Нетинебудет улыбается тебе, но он не так уж и безопасен. Еще одна причина, несмотря на все протесты, не разрешать команде "Веселого Роджера" сходить на берег. Только Сми - он, да Крюк знают, что здесь и как.  
Первый камень уходит в "амбар" - привычнее слово, хоть и не для индейцев, что не сеют и не пасут стада - пока это камень Джеймса. Первый ход всегда дает иллюзию, что можно попытаться еще раз:  
\- Тебе никогда не хотелось покинуть остров?  
\- Спрашивать тоже надо правду, - качается в ответ перо, длинное, красивое, но очень жесткое.  
Еще один камень форы.  
\- Тебя ведь не пугают корабли пиратов. Так почему бы и нет?  
Ее ход и в ответ:  
\- Ты уже жил на острове, ты можешь остаться. Почему бы и нет?  
\- Увы, я уже не ребенок, принцесса.  
Еще один камень в ее "яму", еще один ее вопрос. Ах, как жаль, на острове Нетинебудет так сложно обмануть - но попытаться. "Соврать" - какое детское словечко.  
\- Как? Сиятельная принцесса, это очень скучная история... - в ее "амбар" третий камень щелчком швыряет сам. Следующую фишку - прозрачную - вертит в пальцах. - ...я украл форменную ерунду, и у меня был выбор.  
Камень скользит вовсе не как монеты, но с ним тоже можно показать фокус с исчезновением.  
И - видевшая чудеса фей удивленно смотрит на его пустые руки.  
\- Либо - исчезнуть, либо...  
Аккуратный жест рядом с ее ушком, и топаз снова переливается на солнце. Сказать, что он не ярче ее глаз сейчас? Рассказать сказку о другой принцессе, что плакала такими же драгоценными камнями, но ее поэтому посадили в башню и заставили день-деньской точить слезу для наполнения казны? Рассказать, что за кражу дурацкого, тяжеленного пресс-папье из дутого стекла и латуни - тебя в других местах и времени могут гонять как крысу? Загнать на крышу, откуда лучше оказывается прыгнуть - вслепую, вовсе не рассчитывая на то, что рядом проплывал волшебный корабль.  
Просто от страха.  
Но не поймет же. Дикарка, что взять. Ничего не боится.  
Джеймс же на острове никогда не расстается с крюком - холодное там не холодное, но феи боятся железа. Феи не делают со взрослыми ничего хорошего.  
\- Ты обманываешь, - быстро-быстро перекладывают камни из лунки в лунку ее пальцы. Игра быстрая, не успеть соврать, не успеть скулить, не успеть посчитать. - Обманываешь, ты сам хотел бежать и бежал.  
\- Чтобы найти вас, моя принцесса, - еще один вид лжи: ложь куртуазная.  
\- Я не знаю, что вы называете "принцессой".  
...на дикарей не действует.  
Последний камень Джеймса уходит ему, но счет все равно разгромный. Нет смысла копить эти сокровища в "яме", нет смысла пробовать украсть яркие камни. В ближайшем порту они обернутся галькой - такой, что пестрая, когда намочишь. Все равно что золото фей, превращающееся в листья.  
Кажется, яркий наряд принцессы обернулся бы крашенной дерюгой. Джеймс отлично знает, на что ему точно не хватит духу – проверить, что случится с Тигровой Лилией, попробуй он ее увезти с острова обманом или силой.  
Цветы хороши или живыми, или в воске, под стеклом, но это будут уже не те цветы.  
\- И знаю, что ты приплываешь сюда только ради волшебства.  
Магия. Глэмор. Пыльца, что позволяет кораблю летать, а всему острову оставаться юным и бессердечным местом, где все большое и яркое, как в детстве.  
\- Неправда, - и это чистая правда.  
Кружева на манжете капитана Крюка - приклеилось же прозвище - здесь выглядит пожелтевшим, а бархат камзола - чуть траченным молью. Чучело из сундука, слишком смешное, чтобы производить солидное впечатление.  
Но на острове не считается. Здесь нет команды, которая видит, как капитаном помыкает какая-то краснолицая. Это Нетинебудет.  
Где случаются чудеса. Где цветы не увядают, птицы не умолкают, а, когда падаешь, – кто-то обязательно подхватит за руку.

**Author's Note:**

> Игра - простейший вариант манкалы


End file.
